Voice Box
by UzumakiKhaki
Summary: Lena gets through life day by day. She knew life was going to be hard after what Lex did, but she didn't expect all her friends to turn on her. She figures that this is her life now. Then the new girl smiled at her and Lena finds that maybe she's found the friend she was looking for.


Lena always made sure she was early to every class. It allowed her to avoid all the nonsense that happened in the corridors and get herself ready for class.

She made her way to her seat at the front of the class and pulled out her science book, ignoring her classmates as they strolled into the classroom. Their teacher wasn't here yet, which was weird because Mrs Price is never late, and it seems like the class had noticed.

Lena tried not to let the hurt show on her face as a few mean comments are thrown her way, hoping desperately that Mrs Price would get here soon. She didn't want Marina to throw her stuff in the bin again. Or have Mike cut her hair.

Thankfully the door is opened and her blue haired saviour saunters in and the class quietens down. Mrs Price was laid back, but she took no shit and her classmates were quick to learn that.

Her mouth ran dry when she noticed the girl that was following Mrs Price into the classroom. Lena felt her breath taken from her. The girl was beautiful. In fact she had never seen someone as pretty in her life. It was almost unfair how pretty this girl was with her blond hair, blue eyes and smile that made her heart flutter.

"Sorry I'm late class. I had to pick up Kara from the student office on my way here. This is Kara Danvers and she will be joining our class," Mrs Price said with her trademark easy smile, then tapped Kara on the shoulder.

Kara turns and smiles at Mrs Price and begins to make some signs with her hands. Mr's Price signed something back quickly then Kara rummaged in her backpack, pulling out a notepad that was appropriately named ' _Voice Box'_ and began to scribble something quickly and then turned it and showed it to the class.

 _Hi I'm Kara! I like sticky buns and potstickers! And I hope to make friends :)_

Lena watches Kara as she smiles nervously at the class, who look like they are still recovering from learning that Kara can't speak. Their eyes meet and she smiles at Kara shyly who in return beams at her, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"So she's retarded?" Nathan joked, causing the rest of the class to burst into laughter.

Kara was still smiling, though it doesn't reach her eyes, seemingly she understood that the class were laughing at her.

Lena knew Mrs Price would deal with Nathan, but she couldn't help herself. How dare he attack Kara like that? Just who did he think he was?

She whipped her head around and glowered at the idiot, who was still smiling victoriously, as if causing the class to laugh was some big achievement.

"No, though I can't say the same for you so why don't you crawl back down to the sewer you came from," Lena snapped, trying her best to imitate her mothers stern voice, causing the class to _ooh_ and more importantly causing Nathan to turn beet red in anger.

"That is enough!" Mrs Price yelled, causing the class to quieten down instantly, then she glared at Nathan who cowered under her gaze. "Outside!"

Lena smirked at Nathan as he trudged his way out of the class. Too often he had gotten away with bullying people and it felt good that this wasn't one of those times. Her smirk fell when Mrs Price turned towards her.

"You too Lena."

"B-But…" Lena spluttered, giving up upon seeing the unimpressed look on Mrs Price's face.

She got up from her seat and started for the door. Trying not to look at Kara as she passed, who probably thought that she was a troublemaker and wanted nothing to do with her now, she thought sadly.

To her surprise Kara smile at her and Lena just had to smile back at her as she passed, suddenly feeling even more vindicated about standing up for her now.

Exiting the class room door, Lena hoped that Mr's Price wouldn't tell her mother about this, her mother had enough on her plate with trying to save their reputation after Lex did what he did. She didn't want to add to her worries.

Mrs Price followed her out of the room and towered over Nathan. She hoped that she wouldn't get the same treatment because Mrs Price looked terrifying right now. Judging by Nathans anxious expression, he thought the same.

"Nathan, Kara is deaf not retarded and you will never call her that again! Now go to the principal's office and let her know what you called Kara. Let's see what she makes of it." Mrs Price thundered.

"Lena called me retarded!" Nathan exclaimed, trying to take her down with him.

Lena threw a venomous look his way. She was about to speak up to defend herself, but Mrs Price opened her mouth to speak again.

"Lena was defending Kara and this is her first time acting up... so she's going to get a warning," Mrs Price interrupted, looking at Lena sternly before turning back to Nathan. "You on the other hand did it to make fun of that sweet girl and I will not have it!"

She took great pleasure in Mrs Price verbally beat down Nathan. He deserved it after what he said and for how much of all round douche he was. So, watching him stalk towards Miss Grants office was really gratifying.

There was no doubt that Miss Grant was going to chew him out and she was sad she wasn't going to see it.

She turned to Mrs Price, looking at her tentatively. She still had that stern look on her face but her eyes softened when she looked at her. That was hopefully a good thing because Lena really didn't want to get to get on her bad side after that display.

"Just get back inside Lena," Mrs Price sighed, gesturing towards the door.

"Thanks Mrs Price," Lena smiled, quickly entering the class room, and finding her seat.

She wasn't going to shoot a horse in the foot and certainly not going to question it. She had gotten away with it thankfully and that's all that mattered.

Kara was still standing at the front of the class. Holding her notebook to her chest tightly and she could tell that Kara felt nervous up there. She smiled at her reassuringly when their eyes met and thankfully some of the tension left Kara.

She held Kara's gaze until the door opened and Mrs Price re-entered the class room. She watched closely as Mrs Price signed something to Kara and then Kara signed something back. Whatever Kara signed caused their teacher to glance at her quickly and then nod at Kara.

At that moment Lena wished she knew sign language. She wanted to know what was being said and why Mrs Price looked at her, because it seemed like Kara mentioned her.

Then Kara bounded towards her and placed her notepad on the desk to the left of her. The one next to hers. Suddenly she got an inkling to what that conversation was and felt her cheeks grow warm.

She gave Kara a dazzling smile when she sat down next to her.

"If I hear anyone has been picking on Kara, I am going to get their parents in and we're going to have a nice chat with Mrs Grant," Mrs Price said severely, with hands on her hips.

There was silence for a moment and Lena could feel the tension in the air. Mrs Price had never looked this serious before.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes miss," the class murmured.

It would be safe in Mrs Price's class for Kara, but it was away from the teachers that had Lena worried. She knew all too well how cruel kids can be when they find out your weakness and Kara weakness was there for all to see.

Her thoughts were broken by a soft touch on her hand. She turned to see Kara passing her notepad to her shyly. She fights back tears when she reads what Kara had written.

 _I like your name! And your eyes are really pretty. Can we be friends?_

Turning to Kara, who's now looking at her nervously, Lena nods in her direction quickly getting a blinding smile in return. Deciding she wants to complement Kara back, she scribbles down in the notepad and pushes it back towards Kara.

 _I'd love to be your friend Kara. Your hair is really pretty, and I like your eyes too. Your smile is cute and I love what you're wearing :)_

She feared it was too much but Kara blushed and smiled and then she thought maybe it wasn't. She watches Kara scribble back in her notepad pass the notepad back to her.

 _Thank you Lena :) What's you're favourite movie?_

 _Star Wars. The originals are my favourite. The sequels are cool too and I like the prequels because of the memes. What's yours?_

 _Mines The Lion King, and Toy story, and The little Mermaid, and Moana. Basically, all Disney movies lol. Oh, I really liked Black Panther and Logan too. I haven't seen Star Wars._

Lena pretended to gasp and put a hand on her heart playfully, causing Kara to giggle silently. She could feel the gaze of many of their classmates but she didn't care about them. Mrs Price raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She quickly scribbled back her reply.

 _How have you not have seen Star Wars?! They're like the best movies ever! And one of those movies is not like the others lol._

She watched Kara smile widely as read what she wrote, and then scribble down her own reply. Lena watched her scribble it out and then write it again like four times before the notepad was passed back to her.

 _Maybe we could watch them together sometime? :) And I love Wolverine. It had a lot of gore but I liked it :D_

Her heart began to quicken when she read that. For the first time in a long time someone wanted to hang out with her and she was buzzing with excitement.

 _Yeah. What about today? After school? I have them all on Blue Ray. Fair enough and I like Wolverine too. He's my favourite of the X-Men._

Lena couldn't help but feel like she may have come on too strong, too soon. They had only just met, and she invited her to her house already. Was she coming across too needy?

 _'Voice Box'_ was nudged back in front of her and she avoided looking at it in fear. A grand total of about thirty seconds later, she was taking in the words Kara had written. She couldn't help herself.

 _That would be nice Lena:) thanks for inviting me over to your house. I'll have to ask my mom, but she'll most likely say yes. May the force be with me when I ask! Ps did I say that right lol?_

Lena grinned happily and thanked whatever deity that was looking out for her today, then wrote her reply.

 _Yay! And yeah! You're on your way to become a true Jedi Kara! :)_

She may have gone a tad overboard with the exclamation marks, but she was excited, and she needed exclamation marks and a smiley face to convey that.

That's how it went for the rest of the class. The two of them sending back messages back and forth, the lesson soon forgotten.

Questions were passed back and forth, and she learnt a lot about Kara. Like how she was adopted two years by the Danvers after her house burnt down. In return she he told Kara about her own adoption by the Luthors and she thought they bonded quite well over it.

Kara had an older sister called Alex who was currently in university and her adoptive parents were nice. And her favourite colour was green like the shade of her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling when she read that. Lena shared too. More than she had with anyone except maybe Lex and her mother.

Page after page was filled and all too quickly the class ended. As she packed her things, she noticed Mrs Price making her way towards them.

"This was yours and Kara's free pass. From tomorrow if I see you two not paying attention, I will call you out on it," Mrs Price said sternly, but the smile on her face told Lena she wasn't really mad.

Lena nodded quickly. She hooked her arm with Kara's and together they made their escape from the class room. There was no way they were going to stop, they were just going to be sneakier.


End file.
